Kamen Rider Ryuki
Kamen Rider Ryuki is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War. Biography Working as a journalist-in-training at ORE, he discovered a blank Card Deck and is attacked by a red dragon. After some time, Shinji learns of monsters that attack people from a place called the Mirror World and forms a contract with the dragon and becomes Kamen Rider Ryuki as well as learns more about the strings of disappearances, the Mirror World, and the Rider War he involuntarily became part of. In the two final episodes, he died risking his life in protecting humanity, the same time Yui Kanzaki dies of dissolving from the existence, leaving Ren is the only surviving Rider and the victor, thus Yui's brother, Shiro Kanzaki, who realize his error on creating a Rider War is meaningless, not only restore everything and everyone that has been involved in that war, but also renewing their lives, such as curing Shuichi Kitaoka's cancer, clearing Takeshi Asakura's criminal record, yet still retain his smug personality, heal Ren's fiancee, having Satoru Tojo become more better person and renew Miyuki Tezuka's life as fortune teller, without having his friend being murdered by Asakura. Depsite the timeline has been revert back to normal, Ren still retain his memories, and sometimes later, he gives the Ryuki and Zolda V-Buckles to his trusted allies, just in case if new evil still out there somewhere. Details Unlike most of the Riders whom has a form/weapon/attack changes by pressing R1/↓ alternatively, Ryuki can summon the Advent type Mirror Monster by pressing tap R1/↓ freely during an attacks, has a limit and a hidden Summon's regeneration, which can be quickly refilled to be reused via the attacks. - Battride War II = Modes The following modes are available to Ryuki. *Base Mode **Bare Hand Mode (default) **Sword Vent - Drag Saber Mode (available at level 10) *Survive Mode (final mode) Base Mode= In this mode, due to Ryuki can use both Bare Hand and Sword Vent Modes, he can now switch between these via holding ■, to change the ■ and Air attacks. Moves *▲: Drag Claw Fire **Hold button to increase 3 bullets' size until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack **Guard Break during summon Dragredder **Cancels Summon Dragredder *●: Guard Vent - Drag Shield **Hold for more damage **Can be directed **Auto-Guard *▲+●: Final Vent - Dragon Rider Kick **Guard Break during summon Dragredder **Cancels Summon Dragredder **Auto-Guard *R1/↓: Summon Dragredder **Hidden regeneration gauge and can be quickly recovered via attacks **May be summoned during an attack, except Rider Glide ▲ and ▲+● - Sword Vent - Drag Saber Mode= Unlocked in level 10 *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Drop Kick w/ Advent Summon **Cancels Summon Dragredder Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a two sword slashes to punch and roundhouse kick then four slashes and straight kick ended with three slashes **Hold to deactivate *Running ■: an overhead axe handle **Hold to deactivate *Air ■: an aerial slash attack **Spammable *Air ▲: Helm Breaker }} |-|Survive Mode= Survive Mode is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is full. After transforming, Ryuki performs a Final Vent - Dragon Fire Storm. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Drop Kick Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a three slashes to roundhouse kick ended with five slashes *Running ■: a slash attack *Air ■: an aerial slash attack **Spammable *Air ▲: Helm Breaker *▲: slash attacks **Press four more times for more hits *●: Guard Vent - Fire Wall **Guard Break during summon Dragredder **Auto-Guard *▲+●: Shoot Vent - Meteor Bullet (Front Radial) - Battride War Genesis = Modes The following modes are available to Ryuki. *Base Mode **Bare Hand Mode (default) **Sword Vent - Drag Saber Mode *Survive Mode (final mode) Base Mode= In this mode, due to Ryuki can use both Bare Hand and Sword Vent Modes, he can now switch between these via holding ■, to change the ■ and Air attacks. Moves *▲: Drag Claw Fire **Hold button to increase 3 bullets' size until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack **Guard Break during summon Dragredder **Cancels Summon Dragredder *●: Guard Vent - Drag Shield **Hold for more damage **Can be directed **Auto-Guard *▲+●: Final Vent - Dragon Rider Kick **Guard Break during summon Dragredder **Cancels Summon Dragredder **Auto-Guard *R1/↓: Summon Dragredder **Hidden regeneration gauge and can be quickly recovered via attacks **May be summoned during an attack, except Rider Glide ▲ and ▲+● - Sword Vent - Drag Saber Mode= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Drop Kick w/ Advent Summon **Cancels Summon Dragredder Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a two sword slashes to punch and roundhouse kick then four slashes and straight kick ended with three slashes **Hold to deactivate *Running ■: an overhead axe handle **Hold to deactivate *Air ■: an aerial slash attack **Spammable *Air ▲: Helm Breaker }} |-|Survive Mode= Survive Mode is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is full. After transforming, Ryuki performs a Final Vent - Dragon Fire Storm. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Drop Kick Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a three slashes to roundhouse kick ended with five slashes *Running ■: a slash attack *Air ■: an aerial slash attack **Spammable *Air ▲: Helm Breaker *▲: slash attacks **Press four more times for more hits *●: Guard Vent - Fire Wall **Guard Break during summon Dragredder **Auto-Guard *▲+●: Shoot Vent - Meteor Bullet (Front Radial) }} Changes Battride War II= *Can now skip equipment access pose sequence to fasten up the combos from ■-Strings (outside Advent Summon during this combos, while in Base Mode) *Start with melee attacks for Base Mode **■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a four punches to two kicks ended with drop kick ended with drop kick ***Hold ■ to activate Sword Vent as in Climax Heroes series. ****Unlocked in level 10 **Running ■: a running punch **Air ■: a similar downward drop punch as Kuuga **Air ▲: Rider Kick *Survive Mode's certain special moves has been revamped super Finisher is now the original Final Vent, which can be rotated. |-|Battride War Genesis= None so far Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *All **Considered to be the weakest character since BW1, until in sequels **● (Guard Vent - Drag Shield/Fire Wall) has a great advantage to use besides having Auto-Guard **Advent Summon related moves has a Guard Break *Base Mode: **● (Guard Vent - Drag Shield) has a more great advantage to evade incoming enemies' attacks **▲ (Drag Claw Fire) has a multi stun damage during summoning Draggeder **▲+● (Final Vent - Dragon Rider Kick) has an Auto-Guard and multi stun damage during the posing to jump before the kick **Using R1/↓ (Advent Summon) during a ■-String combos will fasten up the combo chain counts and performing the special moves in the same time, and most of all defending himself. It gets better since BW2, and can be used anytime, yet still must be used to defend himself due to his weak health against surroundings **Can switch between Bare Hand and Sword Vent - Dragsaber Modes through holding ■ (since BW2) *Survive Mode is the most well-round form to use *Changes vehicle/transportation while in other form Weaknesses/Cons *Weak Health Point *Originally on Base Mode, without R1/↓ (Advent Summon), his special move combo chain is so slow, cancelling its count (back in BW1) **Still, in all game series, due to currently only his weak health and opened ■-String combos, even against surroundings, Base Mode must use R1/↓ (Advent Summon) to defend himself *Survive Mode cannot use R1/↓ to summon his Advent Monster, Dragranzer normally Gallery ' ss01ry.jpg|Base Mode ss02ry.jpg|Base Mode riding RideShooter ss03ry.jpg|Survive Mode riding Dragranzer Motorcycle Mode ss04ry.jpg|Survive Mode and its Former Super Move (Shoot Vent - Meteor Beam) (back in BW1) ss05ry.jpg|Base Mode vs. Odin ss06ry.jpg ss16rykn.jpg|Base Mode and Knight Base Mode ss24ry.jpg ss05heisei1.jpg|Heisei Rider Phase 1 chr_ss_1r.jpg|Base Mode vs. Ryuga chr_ss_2r.jpg|Current Super Move (Final Vent - Dragon Fire Storm) (since BW2) chr_ss_3r.jpg Ss12_1_1.jpg Ss12_1_2.jpg Ss12_1_3.jpg Ss12_1_4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation In Base Mode, Ryuki uses the RideShooter. As of Battride War II, Ryuki was the only Rider to jump into their motorcycle until being followed by the appearance of his primary ally, Knight in a recent games. In Survive Mode, Ryuki uses Dragranzer in its Motorcycle Form. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Category:Playable Characters in Battride War II Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (Ryuki)